Turning hate into love
by Rebecca-the-Jynxer
Summary: Qui-Gon holds a grudge against a female Voss jedi master, but their padawans manage to make them befriend each other, but soon the friendship between them grows into love
1. The meeting

40 BBY, Coruscant

A mysterious Voss walked in the Jedi Temple with the air of a winner. Passed through the rest of the padawans until...

SLAP !

The Voss stumbled back a little in surprise, and then turned towards the bearded Jedi with a reddening face and narrowed eyes. "How dare you?"

"After everything that happened, you somehow had the dignity to come to Coruscant." Qui-Gon crossed his arms, his eyes were hard as he stared back calmly at the intense Voss.

"It was a matter of dignity, _Master Jinn_. As a dutiful padawan, it was my job to inform the masters of what transpired." The woman smirked smugly, hubris was clearly written in her face. She held her head high and remained unfazed.

Obi-Wan, not too far behind his mentor, stepped behind his master. He peered at the woman, staring curiosly before asking his master in a low voice, "Who is she Master?"

"That's Kisar Seutaux, a voss jedi artisan of the Jedi Temple on Voss. When we were padawans, she rated me out to Master Dooku and her master that I was flirting her. I hate you ! But for the sake of the Jedi I'll keep my cool and try to ignore you" he said with his usual peaceful voice.

"You can be as passive-aggressive as you want, I don't care. Lôrette, come here, we have to meet master Windu" said Kisar and left, the young Sephi girl followed her.

"Nice meeting you both." The girl waved at them with a smile and then ran behind Kisar.

After they had walked a distance, Obi-Wan turned to his master.

"Would you like a caf with the story you have to tell me ?" he asked

"Sure, I could use a caf right now" smiled Qui-Gon

The 2 of them walked out of the main gate and took a hover taxi that took them to Dexter's Diner. They got out of the taxi after paying and walked into the diner taking a seat at a table by the window.

"So master how did it all began ?" asked Obi-Wan with a smile.

"A long time ago, in out galaxy, particularly on Alderaan..."

*FLASHBACK*

"Good morning Kisar." said a 15 year old Qui-Gon smilin

"Good morning Qui-Gon. Did you sleep well ?" smiled the teenage voss girl

"Yes, thank you for asking" said Qui-Gon and took a deep breath of the fresh oxygen in the air

"I kind of missed you but thanks to you mails I wasn't feeling lonely back on Voss" said Kisar giggled pleased.

"I'm glad we are friends too..." said Qui-Gon

"And ?" asked Kisar waiting for him to continue his sentence with a smile.

"I was wondering..." Qui-Gon started again.

"What have you been wondering ?" Kisar asked.

"Would you like to be more than friends with me ?" asked Qui-Gon

"What ? More than friends. That's against the Jedi Code" explained Kisar furrowing her brow in a tough expression.

"Not necessarily" replied Qui-Gon with a peaceful smile

"Oh how dare you, I'll call your master ! Master Dooku !" screamed Kisar and Dooku ran to the direction of her voice

"Did anyone call me, Qui-Gon ?" Dooku asked his padawan as he saw him in front of him

"That didn't sound my voice, did it master ?" asked Qui-Gon raising an eyebrow

"Well, no, but..."

"It was me" said Kisar while she was standing up "I have to tell you this : Your padawan is flirting me, that's against the jedi code. Please do something" she begged Dooku with a fake sad face.

"...and that's our story" said Qui-Gon

"For some reason I don't believe that's all of it, I bet it has more" said Obi-Wan

"Well, yes, when she created her first lightsaber, she gave it away to me as a gift. I nearly killed myself and one other time she put cockroaches in my backpack" explained Qui-Gon.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple, Kisar and her padawan were given a room to stay from Mace Windu.

"Master, I was wondering what happened between you and that man ?" asked Lôrette.

"When I was 23 I gave him the first lightsaber I made as a gift. He didn't appreciate it" said Kisar.

*FLASHBACK*

"Kisar !" said a 25 year old Qui-Gon

"Yes, Qui-Gon ?" asked Kisar putting on her hardest, most emotional face.

"That lightsaber you gifted me"

"What about it ?" Kisar asked again turning her back to him trying to keep a straight face

"It ignites by the wrong end. Is that some sort of joke, am I supposed to laugh ?" asked Qui-Gon in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake. Honestly" said Kisar a hint of sadness in her voice.

"A mistake that could kill me" said Qui-Gon

"Look, I'm not perfect and I said I'm sorry. Besides that's the first time I create a lightsaber. I'm sorry for making the design look like it ignites from the wrong end" said Kisar and looked down at her feet in shame.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. That's the only word that comes out of your mouth. I wonder what you'd say after I am dead"

"Sorry ?" said Kisar unsure.

"I don't tolerate poodoo. I'm out of here" said Qui-Gon and stormed out

"Learn some jedi manners first" shouted Kisar after Qui-Gon left.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So what happened next ?" asked Lôrette

"I noticed he had forgotten his backpack at my room, so I collected some cockroaches and put them in his backpack, then he returned, took the backpack and I imagine his face when he saw the cockroaches" laughed Kisar.

After about half an hour Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon had returned and Lôrette rushed to him.

"Obi-Wan may I talk to you for a moment ?" asked Lôrette

"How do you know my name ?" asked Obi-Wan

"I asked master Windu about your master's and your name. Now come with me, we need to talk"

"Sure" agreed Obi-Wan and followed her to a corner.

"Hatred between jedi is against the jedi code. I had an idea"

"What idea ?"

"We must make them befriend each other. So I booked them a cruise in the Great Western Sea at 9:00 o clock. All you have to do is find a way to convince him to come and I'll take care of my master, ok ?" asked Lôrette

"Sure thing" said Obi-Wan with a wink, then he waved at the sephi girl and ran back to his master.

Time passed and it soon was 8:00 o clock.

"You are very silent today, Obi-Wan. Does anything bother your mind ?" asked Qui-Gon his padawan

"Um...no...er...yes. Didn't you heard the rumors ?" asked Obi-Wan

"What rumors ?" asked Qui-Gon interested

"They say there are some terrorists in a cruise ship at the Great Western Sea. Feel like investigating master ? There might be innocent lives in danger" said Obi-Wan and kept reading a magazine

"We have to investigate. Get up !" ordered Qui-Gon

"Sure master" said Obi-Wan and got up and sent a mental message to Lôrette.

"You seem very eager, padawan. I'm surprised" said Qui-Gon with a smirk as he was joking his padawan.

"You know me master, I'd never let you go all alone and helpless" said Obi-Wan smiling mischievously.


	2. The dance

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrived at the ship simultaneously with Kisar and Lôrette.

"What are you doing here, you snake ?" asked Qui-Gon in a soft voice.

"I despise you. You have a soft voice while you are such a...son of a sith" said Kisar, her face turning red with rage.

"Look who's talking now" said Qui-Gon not losing his cool, his face not making a wrinkle in expression. "So Obi-Wan where are the terrorists ?" asked Qui-Gon plainly not changing his expression.

"In that cruse ship" said Obi-Wan and pointed at the ship.

"Thank you padawan" said Qui-Gon and walked to towards the ship, then he heard footsteps behind him and he stopped immediately in a sudden attention as he tried to recognize the footsteps. He slowly turned back and noticed that Kisar was following him.

Kisar shrugged and gave him a "what ?" look, Qui-Gon shook his head slightly trying to say nothing and then focused forward again.

The two of them got aboard the ship and Obi-Wan with Lôrette closed the bulkhead door with smirks of mischief on their faces. The ship began moving, begining its travel in the waters of the Great Western Sea.

In the ship, Qui-Gon and Kisar walked deeper in it to investigate.

"Do you see anything suspicious ?" Kisar asked somewhat worried.

"No, nor do I sense any danger" said Qui-Gon with a skeptical look.

As they were walking in the ship they noticed music coming out of a ball room and they saw people dancing from the windows.

"Poor people, they know nothing of the danger they are being put. Darned terrorists !" cursed Kisar

"I get a feeling that the whole terrorist rumor was just a rumor" said Qui-Gon and frowned while thinking

"I don't believe this. That would mean that our padawans lied to us" said Kisar

"Someone else lied to them and they must have lied to us against their will" said Qui-Gon

"Suddenly you sound so wise" said Kisar, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Oh, shut up for once in your life !" said Qui-Gon annoyed

Kisar tried to ignore him but her face got a cross expression on it. Obviously she wasn't pleased. Suddenly a waiter arrived.

"Are you mister Jinn and miss Seutaux ?" he asked

"Yes ?" asked both of them in confusion

"Please follow me, we've been expecting you. It wouldn't be nice to miss our "special" table offer by the stage and see Ola Frea perform live for only one day. I'm excited just by thinking about it" said the waiter and smiled, leading both Qui-Gon and Kisar to their table.

_"Did you set that up, Kisar ? 'Cause if you did I'll give you a lightsaber that ignites by the wrong end"_ said Qui-Gon telepathically to Kisar.

_"I had no idea. Honestly"_ said Kisar psychically to Qui-Gon and shrugged.

The waiter showed them their table and headed away. Kisar and Qui-Gon both took their seats. Kisar took the menu in her hands and began reading it. After a while she decided to order a salmon fillet and Qui-Gon his usual favorite bantha burgers with protato fries.

"So do you have any idea what will we do now ?" asked Kisar bored, supporting her head on her palm.

"Not a clue" said Qui-Gon also bored

"As soon as I get back to the Jedi Temple I'll question Lôrette about that rumor and if I find out that she lied to me...ugh !" said Kisar, who just by thinking her padawan lying to her narrowed her eyes in anger.

"You were always hot-headed, no wonder why you aren't as a good jedi as I am" said Qui-Gon with a sly smile.

"Will you shut up or will you make me give you another messed lightsaber ?" wondered Kisar aloud and as soon as she realized that she said it aloud she put both of her hands on her mouth to cover it.

"A ha ! I knew you gave me the faulty lightsaber to kill me !" exclaimed Qui-Gon getting up and goggling his eyes to emphasize.

"Well, yes, but...I regretted it when you came in my room to complain that I intended to kill you" said Kisar giving a puppy face unwillingly.

"Don't cry, please don't" begged Qui-Gon

"Why not ?" asked Kisar tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't like seeing people crying" said Qui-Gon

"I never *sniff* I never thought you were so soft" said Kisar, her eyes had turned red and swollen while she was blowing her nose.

"Heh, I'm not as bad as you thought I was" said Qui-Gon with a weak smile.

"Really ?" asked Kisar surprised "I might even forgive you" said Kisar wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You mean I might forgive you for intending to kill me" said Qui-Gon narrowing his eyes and examining her expression.

"Yes, that too" said Kisar and blew her nose once more.

After a minute of awkward silence. Kisar looked into Qui-Gon's eyes again.

"So...what's up ?" she asked trying to break the ice.

"In the distant past we used to be friends. Remember ?" asked Qui-Gon

"As you said "distant past". It was a long time ago, there's no point in recalling it" said Kisar

"I was just thinking the good old days." said Qui-Gon plainly

"Good, huh ?" she asked and pondered "You're right, I shouldn't treat you like that. It wasn't such a big deal after all, you just flirted with me" said Kisar

"Exactly and you should feel flattered" explained Qui-Gon

"Bite me" replied Kisar harsly and ignored him to enjoy the music.

The singer noticed the two of them and with a sly smirk she invited them on the stage to dance to the blues she was singing.

"No, thank you" said Kisar

"Yeah, please don't. I don't want to dance with her" added Qui-Gon

"I insist, come on stage" said the singer. Kisar and Qui-Gon sighed and got on the stage. Kisar placed her head gently on his shoulder and he held her waist. The singer began singing and Kisar with Qui-Gon began moving slowly to her song. Kisar sniffed Qui-Gon and then looked up to him.

"Is that...?" she asked and Qui-Gon interrupted her.

"Yes, it's Larl" replied Qui-Gon

"Oh, it smells so good" said Kisar softly and continued "I'm into sophisticated men and I'm kinda feeling lonely lately, do you happen to have any single, sophisticated friends ?" asked Kisar with a foxy smirk.

"Myself" replied Qui-Gon wittily. After Tahl's death and a year of mourning her, he decided he couldn't take loneliness or suffering anymore by thinking of his old love day and night. He assumed that Tahl would want him to live his life happily and not suffer for her. Qui-Gon's face was then painted with sorrow from his forehead to his chin as he remembered of his old lover and in his mind. Kisar noticed.

"What is it ?" she asked plainly

"Tahl...I thought of Tahl, the way she died, weak in my hands and I was unable of doing anything" with that Qui-Gon thought of leaving but he quickly calmed himself as he shouldn't give into his emotions. "I'm weak myself, Kisar. But I don't expect from a person such as you to understand. You are too shallow, you got married twice and..." but before he could finish his sentence Kisar spoke.

"You are such a judgmental jerk. When I was young I was forced to marry a mandalorian if I didn't want him to kill my parents. He cheated on me everyday with a different woman because of the color of my skin being "disgusting" according to him and a year later, after I got divorced with him I was forced to marry a slaver if I didn't want myself sold to a hutt" said Kisar as her skin turned purple with anger, her eyes turning a bright red too. "Those banthas !" she swore.

"I never knew any of these about you. I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words" Qui-Gon apologized with a soft, understanding expression.

"It's ok" said Kisar with a quivering voice, apparently hurt from his words. With a deep breath she calmed herself down, closed her eyes and enjoyed the slow moving of the dance.


	3. The fight

The next morning, Kisar woke up on the sofa to her padawan's intense poking.

"Master...master...master...master...master...ma..."

"Stop it !" said Kisar in a serious and harsh voice

"Master, master Qui-Gon demands to see you" said Lorette in a low yet serious voice, like a student insisting on something to her teacher.

"Tell that bantha to..."

"Good morning Kisar. Are you feeling any better this morning ?" Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan ran into the room after him.

"Where have you been master ? We have to train in soresu today" asked Obi-Wan with a worried voice

"No, I'm not feeling better" said Kisar and swallowed a pill then she drank some water to let it slide down her throat.

"What is that pill ?" asked Obi-Wan curiously

"A none of your business pill" she replied harshly to Obi-Wan and after a second of thought regretted it "I'm sorry, my dear, I don't feel well" said Kisar and sank into the sofa deeper.

"Come on, Kisar. Get up !" he tried to urge her "You aren't helping your depression that way" insisted Qui-Gon with a serious yet caring face.

Kisar sighed and nodded "Good idea. What do you suggest we do ? Or do you plan on scratching my old wounds again ?" asked Kisar giving him a hurt look

"I'm sorry for yesterday" said Qui-Gon plainly shrugging

"Instead of being sorry, you could just zip your mouth and leave me alone" said Kisar supporting her face with both of her hands in a melancholic way.

"If you are a jedi then you should know you should..."

"Should not hold a grudge. I know my jedi master was telling me that for years" said Kisar rolling her eyes.

"Fine, if you want to be cynical and not help yourself, then be cynical. I could care less" said Qui-Gon obviously annoyed by Kisar's attitude and turned around to leave. However, Obi-Wan stayed behind.

"Master Seutaux, would you mind joining me and my master in our soresu training ?" Obi-Wan offered to Kisar

After some thinking Kisar agreed "Come on Lorette. Time to train a little to something else than ataru" she said and followed Obi-Wan to the training grounds.

At the training grounds, Qui-Gon and Kisar lit their lightsabers standing at the ready, expecting an attack from their padawans from moment to moment.

Lorette Force-jumped and span down to skewer Qui-Gon, but he blocked her with his lightsaber easily. Meanwhile Obi-Wan attacked Kisar, she blocked his lightsaber low and gave him an upward slash, which he stopped with his lightsaber. Then Lorette continued her attack with a low spin and a slash but he jumped to avoid it, as he landed he threw his lightsaber at her but she Force-pushed it back to him. Right after she pushed the floor and jumped higher than if she had used Force-Jump and as she landed, she performed a Force-Wave. With the correct timing, Qui-Gon Force-Jumped up and focused in the Force till the wave faded and then he landed.

"Kisar taught you well, padawan, I admit it...but not good enough" said Qui-Gon with a grunt and Force-dashed to her to slice her, she Force-Jumped up and was about to perform another Force-wave until Qui-Gon Force-Gripped her to the floor. Lorette quickly got up as soon as he let go off her and threw her lightsaber at his waist. Qui-Gon avoided it quickly by Force-Jumping.

Kisar, had a difficulty blocking and deflecting Obi-Wan as her mind wandered in her past with Qui-Gon, with her previous husbands and in general in how bad she handled life. Obi-Wan realized that.

"Are you ok master Kisar ?" asked Obi-Wan in a caring voice

"Yeah...I was just testing you to see if you get distracted easily and you do. Now take that 'cause you're weak." with that Kisar gave him a low swipe. Obi-Wan jumped at the very last moment to avoid it and attacked her back with a Force-Push, which she deflected with her lightsaber. Obi-Wan Force-jumped high and was about to perform a leaping slash. Kisar backed off and let the, unwillingly, the small wave of Force knock her feet off the ground resulting in her tripping over. The lightsaber flew off her hands and landed farther on the floor. Kisar quickly got on her feet and Force-gripped it to herself, she quickly ignited it and blocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"You aren't very good, are you master Kisar ?" said Obi-Wan with a teasing smirk

"I'll teach you kid !" said Kisar with a grunt and Force-pushed Obi-Wan away. Obi-Wan skidded across the floor. He quickly got up and Force-dashed to Kisar. Kisar ducked and rolled in front, as she was about to attack his back, Qui-Gon ran to block Kisar's strike.

"Don't mess in my business !" yelled Kisar

"You could have killed him !" yelled Qui-Gon in return

"Master, I'm ok" said Obi-Wan to make his master relax.

"Shut up, Obi-Wan. Daddy and mommy are talking" said Qui-Gon not paying any attention to his padawan, who slowly walked to Lorette and watched their master fight.

"Should I bring some popcorn ?" kidded Obi-Wan and both he and Lorette giggled.

"He would avoid it, Qui-Gon. Stop being over protective !" yelled Kisar again.

"Over-protective ? Me ? I'm not over-protective for wanting to keep my padawan alive and away from your claws !" replied Qui-Gon in the same tone

"Say that I have claws again and I'll skin your face with my teeth" threatened Kisar with a growl.

That moment master Windu walked in.

"Enough you too. Kisar go away and don't come close to him again. Your master told me how hot-headed you are. Force, you even turned our most peaceful Jedi, Qui-Gon, into a swearing machine" said Windu.

"Yes, master Windu. Let's get out of here Lorette. Sorry master Windu" said Kisar and walked away, Lorette followed her and waved to Obi-Wan on her way out.

Kisar and Lorette went up to their apartment and sat on the sofa.

"Master..?" began Lorette

"No, don't talk to me, not in the mood" replied Kisar with a sad voice.

"You know that they say that hate isn't far from love, right ?" said Lorette

"That's a lie to cross all the way from hate to love is a long way" finished Kisar and walked to her bedroom, locking the door behind.


	4. The travel

Kisar woke up in her bed. Sweat covered her forehead, she turned to her left and looked at the clock. It was only 5 o clock. It was the same nightmare again. Her abusive slaver former husband and her abusive former mandalorian husband teaming up and chasing her in the forests of Dromund Kaas. Her father was in front of her with a blaster to his temple begging for her to give herself to her husband. She denied and the Mandalorian shot her in the head.

She put her head in her palms and cried, her hair were messed and stuck to her sweat-covered forehead. She looked at the clock again and then out of the window. She took a pill and laid on her bed waiting to sleep again. Her eyes stayed open, not able to take this any more, she walked out of her room to the kitchen. She made a caf and then walked to Lorette's room. Lorette was still asleep. Kisar admired her padawan, she looked so innocent and weak, although she was a very powerful Force user for her age, but she lacked swordsmanship. She walked back into her room and undressed, she walked to the bathroom with her towel at hand. She stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water to clean herself from the sweat that covered her body. The water poured on her blue and white skin. She felt relaxed under it. Perhaps a shower was what she needed. She didn't know though. She kneeled and cried in her hands.

In the morning was sitting on the couch watching a holovideo of her favorite action movie. She was feeling better, the pill she had taken earlier had calmed her down. She shouldn't skip it. Lorette woke up eventually and walked to her master. She stretched and sat besides her master.

"What are you watching master ?" asked Lorette

"The Dead Pool. People betting who will die and a psycho killer is killing them. Dirty Harry has to find him. It's my favorite movie" said Kisar, who didn't turn her eyes to look at her padawan.

The door knocked and Kisar nodded to her padawan to get it. Lorette opened the door and Obi-Wan walked in.

"My master wishes to see you" he announced and Kisar glared at him.

"You do realise you interrupt me from watching my favorite movie, right ?" asked Kisar

"I guess the mission assigned to you and my master is far more important" said Obi-Wan dead serious.

Kisar switched off the holovideo with the remote and stood up to walk out of her apartment. Mace Windu, Aayla Secura and Qui-Gon were chatting.

"Do you need me anything ?" asked Kisar no one in particular.

"Oh, Kisar. I have an assignment for you and Qui-Gon. I know you have to be separated but it has to do with Voss. They want to shut down the Jedi Temple on their planet and we need your help to convince them. All other Voss Jedi refused to accept the mission" explained Mace Windu calmly.

"Ok, I will go but what does Qui-Gon has to do ?" asked Kisar.

"Qui-Gon will be the negotiator and you will translate." explained Mace Windu again, calm as always.

Kisar bowed and Mace Windu with Aayla Secura left.

"If you were a good negotiator, I'd assign you to go. The two of them are an explosive mix. Let's hope they won't kill each other" said Mace Windu to Aayla Secura and she bowed her head in respect to his opinion.

"Wait for me to prepare my clothes and we will leave at once" said Kisar and walked back into her room. Qui-Gon waited patiently out of the apartment, walking back and forth. Eventually he poked his head in and told Kisar that he'd wait for her in the starship with Obi-Wan.

Kisar and Lorette with a suitcase at their hand each, walked in the starship. Lorette closed the hatch shut and headed for the lounge as she felt Obi-Wan's Force signature emanate from it.

Kisar walked to the cockpit and sat besides Qui-Gon on the pilot's seat. Qui-Gon's midnight ocean blue eyes watched her pale hands press buttons, they then wandered to her face. With the corner of her compound orange eyes, she noticed that he was watching her movements.

"What is it Qui-Gon ?" asked Kisar carelessly as she continued to press buttons that made the freighter levitate.

"I was simply wondering what is with you and freighters. Why don't you get yatch ?" asked Qui-Gon not expecting a storm from Kisar. She was born to blue collar parents and yatchs were a mark of the rich people she detested.

"My dad was a smuggler and my mum was a factory worker, why the forcedamned galaxy would I buy anything else besides a freighter, you soup ?" swore Kisar her orange eyes turning slightly redder.

Qui-Gon waved his hand to ignore her and walked to the lounge as Kisar kept on navigating the ship. The ship eventually penetrated the void of space and then Kisar walked to the lounge ordering her astromech droid to set the ship in auto pilot as she grabbed a wrench to fix something that made the repulsorlifts to buzz.

After fixing the repulsolifts, Kisar sat at the communications console watching Lorette against Qui-Gon in a game of dejarik.

"Checkmate !" exclaimed Lorette with a cocky smile and her pearl white teeth showing.

"Ahahahaha" cackled Kisar "Even a 14 year old beat you" laughed Kisar more.

"Not so fast ! Pat" exclaimed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan frowned.

"You know master, using the Force to move around dejarik pieces is against the game rules" said Obi-Wan disappointed that his master resorted to cheating. Qui-Gon glared at him and shrugged making a light "meh"sound. The systems beeped as the ship was approaching Voss and was about to exit hyperspace. Kisar quickly left to the cockpit to use the engines manually and switch off the hypersdrives. The spaceship entered the atmosphere of Voss. Kisar switched off the engines and ignited the repulsolifts. She landed the starship in a landing pad and opened the hatch fast, took a deep breath of Voss air and kept it in her lungs. The rich aroma of flowers, wet, dry leaves and eucalyptus leaves filled her nonstrils. Qui-Gon walked from the lounge to exit hatch to walk out and bumped on Kisar on purpose.

"Are you gonna walk out or what ?" asked Qui-Gon in a calm yet irritated voice. Kisar ignored him and exhaled, then she walked out.

"Did you say anything, master Jinn ?" asked Kisar in order to annoy him. Qui-Gon walked past her and bumped his shoulder on hers as Kisar glared at him.

Tired from the travel the two of them walked to the Jedi Temple fast.


	5. The first kiss

Obi-Wan and Lorette followed with a distance from their masters. They were thinking on their next plan to get them together. Lorette begun sneezing at the pollen released by the flowers and seemed like a mess, on the other hand Obi-Wan never seemed better.

"So what are you thinking ?" asked Obi-Wan calmly and looked at his master who was walking far ahead.

"I'm not thinking at the moment, I'm sneezing...Achooo !" sneezed Lorette making her nose redden more.

"I got an idea" said Obi-Wan and rushed to the forest surrounding the Jedi Temple of Voss. Lorette was allergic and walked in the Jedi Temple with her master to calm her immune system down.

Obi-Wan liked gardening, he knew how to pick flowers. He knew that red flowers matched with white flowers. He knew how to remove the thorns of the roses too, but today he'd pick flowers for Kisar. They'd have the same color as her skin, blue and white and a few orange ones for her eyes. Obi-Wan made sure that no insects were on them and he quickly walked to the Jedi Temple were Qui-Gon would be waiting for him.

In the Jedi Temple he saw many girls like Kisar they all seemed the same, but Kisar wasn't what he was looking for now. He was looking for some flimsy to wrap them in and write a small note on it. He noticed the janitor walk away to empty a small dustbin. Obi-Wan approached and stole a page from a newspaper and a used pen which was thrown away. He placed the newspaper on a small coffee table and wrote the a wish to Kisar.

"Dear Kisar,

I wish we could be more than friends (if you consider me one).

Love,

Qui-Gon"

and with that he wrapped the paper around the flowers. Hopefully Kisar would notice the bright red ink of the pen. Walking up fast to the apartments of the jedi masters and knights he used the Force to locate Kisar's force-signature. He knocked on her door and then hid in the elevator.

"Lorette, go get the door !" shouted Kisar from within the apartment. That gave Obi-Wan time to knock the door of his master, which he did.

"Come on in, padawan. Why the fast breath ?" asked Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rushed in.

"I can't explain now, master. I think I disrespected someone and some people are chasing me" said Obi-Wan out of breath, resting his palms on his knees.

"The voss are strange people. Take Kisar for example" said Qui-Gon and smirked.

"Why did you smirk, master ?" asked Obi-Wan hoping that his master would change his mind about Kisar.

"Because..." Qui-Gon didn't get to finish his sentence and someone knocked on the door.

"Master, if you don't mind me, I'll go get a shower" said Obi-Wan as calm as he could and walked to the bathroom fast.

Right after Obi-Wan walked to the bathroom the door got knocked thrice. Qui-Gon walked to the door calmly not expecting the storm he'd get from Kisar.

"Did you send this to me ?" asked Kisar infuriated her eyes red with anger.

Qui-Gon squinted and read what was written in the newspaper with the bright red ink. Qui-Gon stood speechless but he smirked a bit. He remembered when he flirted with her when they were young and their soft dancing in the cruise ship.

"Perhaps..." said Qui-Gon trying Kisar's reaction.

Kisar arced an eyebrow at Qui-Gon. She huffed once and placed her one hand on her hip.

"You are a hard man, Qui-Gon" said Kisar and was about to leave.

"Indeed" said Qui-Gon "Haven't you thought that after all these years we should get a tad closer ?" he asked.

Kisar turned around and pondered while staring in his eyes. She was unsure of what he meant. "Qui-Gon, I've been married twice. I'm not making that mistake again" said Kisar and was about to head out. Qui-Gon grabbed her arm and stopped her in place.

"Only a forced marriage is a mistake. Give me a chance" said Qui-Gon softly and leaned closer to Kisar.

Kisar couldn't deny the truth, she was yearning for the touch of another man but her last experience was way too harsh. "This is wrong, Q..." she whispered softly till Qui-Gon's lips touched hers softly.

That moment Obi-Wan walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel and looked at his master kissing with Kisar. He smirked and was about to head back till he heard a loud smack. It was Kisar. She slapped Qui-Gon across the face who was staring at her dumbfounded.

"I'm not that easy, Qui-Gon" said Kisar and left in a hurry. Qui-Gon turned back and saw his half-naked padawan looking at her.

"I'm too old for this" shrugged Qui-Gon and walked to the sofa.

Kisar felt a familiar force-signature around her. She wondered where it was coming from until a woman dressed in white crossed her path. Her long black hair made it obvious that it was Kylin.

"You again ? What are you doing on Voss ?" asked Kisar

Kylin surprised turned back to see Kisar. She smiled kindly as Kisar wrapped her hands around her in an embrace and kissed both of Kylin's cheeks.

"I missed you since our last mission Kisar. How are you ?" asked Kylin and waved to Kisar to followed her to the medbay. Kylin closed the door behind Kisar and sat in her desk. "The war between the Gormaks and the Voss has killed many souls. The Jedi Temple here on Voss requested more healers and so I ended up here...to answer your question. What did I want to give you now ?" Kylin asked herself and looked around until she saw an elixir for allergies. She picked it up and gave it to Kisar.

"I saw your padawan when you arrived and she seemed to be in a mess, give her some of this. Also congratulations on your new title, master Setaux" said Kylin merrily.

Kisar bit her lips and looked around her feeling uncomfortable.

"What is it ?" asked Kylin "Do you also feel dizziness ? It must be the new flu" said Kylin calmly and rushed to find a thermometer.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you and Yvonne are the closest friends I have and well...I need your help on something" said Kisar and Kylin sat down besides her awaiting for Kisar to explain her problem.

"You see, there's this Jedi and he likes me and he attempted to kiss me so he only touched my lips softly and I kind of liked it but I slapped him because I didn't want to seem easy to him" said Kisar and blushed, her skin turned a pale violet.

Kylin was standing there speechless but her mouth was shut. She wasn't really experienced with such things but Kisar's trust honored her. "If you like him, then follow your instincts. You are a great person Kisar and you deserve the best" Kylin shared the common advice.

"You think, eh ? Meh, I'll play hard to get" said Kisar and giggled naughtily, with that she hopped down and walked out of the medbay.


	6. The guilty pleasure

The sun set and Qui-Gon stared at the dusk outside his window. A soft breeze was blowing and soothed his hot skin for a while. It was summer on Voss and Qui-Gon wasn't used to that climate. In his mind the nights with Tahl on Zeltros came to his mind and their first adventure on Telos IV. He missed the noorian girl so much. The two of them were in love and were passionate lovers. Every memory of her ached, especially the memory of her death in his limb arms.

Obi-Wan, Lorette and Kisar were at the sparring chambers training. Qui-Gon feigned to be ill and stayed at his apartment to think whether he should continue with Kisar or should he remain alone to honor Tahl's memory. He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip of the blossom wine, then he walked into the room aimlessly. Eventually he placed his glass on his nightable and laid on the bed.

"I'm only looking for a sign, Tahl. Mercy me and give me a sign" he begged while staring at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes in meditation and felt a strong and familiar Force-signature around him. He opened his eyes lazily to the bright blue fog and tried to think clearly. Was it Tahl ?

He stared at the spirit and the spirit stared back at him. Eventually Qui-Gon opened his mouth.

"Tahl, is that you ?" he asked.

"You have forgotten me ? Of course I'm Tahl" the spirit smiled.

"There is no day passing without your memory" said Qui-Gon and got up. He walked closer to the spirit. Tahl's spirit placed a disembodied finger on his material lips.

"I missed you Qui-Gon. I'd give anything to be by your side in a material body again. But this can't happen. I won't have the pleasure of feeling your smirk against my burning skin. I tried to possess a body but...I couldn't make it. Jedi don't have that skill...unfortunately" said Tahl and seemed sad.

"Orgasm is caused by carnal need and gives the highest spiritual pleasure. You just wait till I become a spirit as well. Everyday" said Qui-Gon and chuckled lightly. Tahl gave him a smile.

"I noticed that you were thinking of Kisar and that you wanted me to give you a sign" said Tahl plainly.

"I'm sorry, Tahl. But I'm a man with needs. Oh Force, I sound so selfish. Forgive me, my love. I'm so confused of what I want and what I need and..." Tahl stopped him again by placing her spiritual finger on his lips again.

"I'd look for someone else myself, if I was so lonely as you. Besides I noticed that you kissed her today" said Tahl and smirked.

"Yeah, kind of awkward to talk about another woman with the woman I loved most" said Qui-Gon and scratched the back of his neck.

"I say go for it. When you become a spirit yourself, we will be back together. And that time it will be forever" said Tahl and grinned.

"What will happen when Kisar dies as well ?" asked Qui-Gon

"From up there I can see all possible futures. Most possible futures show you dying soon so Kisar will find another man. Master Moone" said Tahl.

"I can find some dna from your bones. I know where you are buried. I can clone you" said Qui-Gon. He was desperate and tears threatened to escape his serene blue eyes.

"No one can clone a jedi. Besides a clone will have the same appearance as me but different character. It might be an obnoxious little Tahl" said Tahl with a kind smile and Qui-Gon sighed.

"In that case, I give up" said Qui-Gon and rose his hands in the air.

"It's alright, Qui-Gon. Could you summon Kisar in here ? I need to tell something to both of you" said Tahl serious.

"We don't talk with Kisar. Last time I tried, I got slapped across the face" said Qui-Gon and rolled his eyes.

"Give it time. In the future you will be together for some time. You have my blessing to continue with her. A jedi can't change the future" grinned Tahl naughtily and disappeared into thin air.

Qui-Gon stood up and walked out to find Kisar and tell her the news. Thinking that she'd have ended the training session he walked to her apartment. He pushed the door open and walked in.

"Why hasn't she locked the door ?" wondered Qui-Gon and wandered in. He walked to the bedroom and noticed Kisar's clothes tossed around. Her tunic on the bed, her lingerie on the floor and her trousers on the vanity desk. A pleasant smell emanated from the tunic. Qui-Gon picked it up and brought it to his nose inhaling Kisar's scent.

"Mesmerizing..." whispered Qui-Gon in the dark. He felt guilty for feeling last for Kisar but it also excited him. His member stiffened, the more he was inhaling her aroma the closer it was for him to succumb to the temptation.

He quickly lowered his trousers and laid himself on the bed, Kisar's tunic still covering his nose and his one hand was around his hardened penis. He moved his hand back and forth, slowly stroking. He tried to remember how nice it felt to be in Tahl but now he only saw Kisar, he tried to simulate the feeling of her core around him. Soft moans escaped his lips. He begged for Kisar to please him, he could feel her presence around him, it was odd. At last he reached his orgasm, he came in his hand and suddenly everything around him was illuminated. He opened his eyes when he landed back to reality from his orgasm's high. He laid there speechless starring at Kisar half naked.

"Get our of my room. Now." said Kisar calmly and closed her eyes. Qui-Gon nodded and dragged his trousers up again. He zipped them and walked out with her tunic. As he was leaving Kisar dragged her tunic off his hands and let him go.


End file.
